1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to assemblies comprising stacks refills containing elements such as pipette cones.
2. Background of the Invention
An assembly of this type is known comprising a series of stacked trays each carrying pipette cones, the trays being enclosed in a case of transparent material in the form of a tower that is closed at its top end. The tower can receive a loader at its bottom end, thereby temporarily fixing the trays of the stack to one another. Since the trays are placed one on another in the stack, it is necessary to turn the tower upside-down to place the loader at its top end in order to prevent the trays and the cones becoming dispersed. It is only afterwards that the tower can be put back the right way up. The loader is in turn mounted on a rack or carrier. With the stack and the loader received in this way on the rack, the assembly is arranged in such a manner that downward pressure on the stack causes it to move downwards and a tray to be loaded onto the rack. Thereafter the rack is removed from the loader and the stack to give access to the pipette cones of the tray thus received on the rack. That type of tower has the advantages of being relatively simple to operate, that it saves space for storing the trays and thus the cones, and that it avoids direct contact between the user and the trays or the cones, which could contaminate them. Nevertheless, the assembly is still relatively bulky and difficult to manipulate.
An object of the invention is to provide a refill assembly that is simpler to manipulate and that is more compact.
To achieve this object, the invention provides an assembly for elements, in particular pipette cones, the assembly comprising at least two refills suitable for forming a stack and carrying elements, loader means for receiving the stack and separating one of the refills from the remainder of the stack, and fixing means for fixing the refills to one another within the stack, wherein at least one of the refills comprises the fixing means.
Thus, since the refills are fixed directly to one another, there is no need to provide a rigid case containing the stack of refills. Under such circumstances, in the absence of such a case, the height of the stack decreases as the refills are used up. This gives rise to a considerable saving of space. The assembly nevertheless remains simple to manipulate.
Advantageously, the fixing means comprise fixing portions suitable for mutual male-female engagement.
Thus, the fixing means are compact.
Advantageously, the loader means are suitable for applying force to the fixing portions so as to disengage them.
Advantageously, on each refill, the fixing means comprise an orifice, and a catch suitable for engaging the orifice of another refill.
Advantageously, the loader means include a member suitable for applying force to the catch from a side of the orifice opposite from the catch.
Advantageously, the loader means are suitable for carrying the stack prior to unlocking the fixing means.
Thus, the stack is supported by the loader means before the user causes a refill to be released from the stack.
Advantageously, the loader means are suitable for carrying the remainder of the stack after the fixing means have been unlocked.
Thus, the remainder of the stack is supported separately from the released refill.
Advantageously, the loader means are suitable for carrying the stack or the remainder of the stack via a single refill.
Advantageously, the assembly includes fixing means for fixing the stack to the loader means, in particular prior to the refill fixing means being unlocked.
Thus, it is easy to move the assembly without running the risk of causing it to fall apart.
Advantageously, the stack fixing means are suitable for fixing a single refill of the stack to the loader means.
Advantageously, the assembly includes fixing means for fixing the remainder of the stack to the loader means, in particular after the refill fixing means have been unlocked.
Thus, it is easy to access the released refill without causing the remainder of the stack to come apart.
Advantageously, the fixing means of the remainder of the stack are suitable for fixing a single refill of the remainder of the stack to the loader means.
Advantageously, the assembly includes centering means for centering the stack on the loader means.
This makes them easier to assemble.
Advantageously, the loader means comprise at least one portion in relief that is movable between a locking position in which it prevents relative displacement of one of the refills and a transfer position in which it allows such displacement.
Advantageously, the assembly includes return means for returning the portion in relief into the locking position.
Advantageously, the portion in relief is suitable for being moved from the locking position to the transfer position under the effect of the portion in relief being subjected to a force from the refill.
Thus, the refill is released under the effect of the user applying a force in this direction to the assembly, thereby reducing the risk of the refill being released in untimely manner.
Advantageously, the loader means are suitable for unlocking the refill fixing means when the refill is in an in-use position for the elements.
Thus, unlocking to separate a refill is automatic. Having the refills fixed directly in one another therefore does not prevent the assembly being simple to manipulate.
Advantageously, the loader means are suitable for unlocking the refill fixing means under the effect of the stack moving relative to the loader means.
Advantageously, the loader means comprise a receptacle suitable for receiving one of the refills in an in-use position for the elements after the refill has been separated from the stack.
Advantageously, the assembly includes centering means for centering one of the refills on the receptacle.
This facilitates transfer of a refill onto the receptacle.
Advantageously, the loader means comprise a loader suitable for receiving the stack, and a receptacle suitable for receiving one of the refills in the in-use position for the elements from the loader.
Advantageously, the assembly includes means for centering the loader on the receptacle.
Advantageously, the receptacle is suitable for receiving the refill from the loader under the effect of the stack moving relative to the loader mounted on the receptacle.
Advantageously, the assembly is arranged in such a manner that the stack provides greater resistance to said movement when the loader is separate from the receptacle than when it is mounted on the receptacle.
This reduces the risk of a refill being released in untimely manner from the stack while the loader is not received on the receptacle.
Advantageously, the receptacle is suitable for unlocking the fixing means.
Advantageously, for the portion in relief belonging to the loader, the receptacle is suitable for placing the portion in relief in an intermediate position between the locking position and the transfer position, or in the transfer position, when the loader is received on the receptacle.
Thus, the position of the loader on the receptacle makes it easier to release the refill. This reduces the risk of release occurring outside the receptacle without making it more difficult to release a refill on the receptacle.
Advantageously, the assembly is arranged in such a manner that when the loader is not received on the receptacle, one of the refills co-operates by a camming effect with the loader so as to tend to hold the portion in relief in the locking position when a force is applied to the stack in order to achieve said displacement.
Advantageously, the portion in relief is secured to a tab extending in an opening in a wall of the loader means, in particular of the loader.
Advantageously, the portion in relief is secured to a flexible wall of the loader means, in particular of the loader.
Advantageously, each refill comprises a tray and at least one rib parallel to the tray and projecting from a side face of the refill.
This rib can co-operate with the portion in relief for fixing and/or releasing the refill.
Advantageously, each refill comprises a tray and spacers suitable for supporting the tray on a plane support and at a distance therefrom.
Thus, the refill when separated from the stack can be used directly as a rack without needing to be associated with a rack specifically provided for that purpose, e.g. in the receptacle, as is the case in prior devices. This eliminates the problem which consisted in ensuring proper centering between the refill to be released and the receiving rack in order to obtain accurate coincidence of their respective orifices arranged in a matrix, where failure to obtain such centering would either prevent release from taking place or else cause the cones to be dispersed. Furthermore, since the receptacle no longer has to carry a rack to begin with, it can be used successively to receive refills carrying elements of different sizes. Finally, the racks can be designed so that they themselves constitute a stack which is closed at least in part, thereby causing the elements carried by at least some of the racks to be isolated from the outside. These elements are thus protected from the surroundings.
Advantageously, one of the orifice and the catch is contiguous with an edge of the tray.
Advantageously, the assembly is arranged in such a manner that receiving a refill in the in-use position on the receptacle causes the refill to be fixed rigidly to the receptacle.
Advantageously, each refill includes at least one catch suitable for co-operating with a portion in relief of the receptacle in order to achieve said rigid fixing.
Advantageously, the assembly includes a stand suitable for directly supporting the stack when the loader is carrying the stack and when the receptacle is not receiving the loader.
Advantageously, the receptacle includes a lid and a holder suitable for extending in register with elements of a rack received in the receptacle so as to prevent the elements from leaving the rack when the lid closes the receptacle, the holder and the lid having means for releasably securing the holder to the lid.
The invention also provides an assembly for elements, in particular for pipette cones, the assembly comprising at least one refill suitable for carrying elements and forming a stack with an identical refill, loader means for receiving the stack and for separating the refill from the remainder of the stack, and fixing means for fixing the refill to an identical refill in the stack, wherein the refill comprises the fixing means.
Other characteristics and advantages of the invention will appear further in the following description of two preferred embodiments given as non-limiting examples. In the accompanying drawings: